


Sweet Sour Revange

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning





	Sweet Sour Revange

It was Friday, Albus sat at his desk in the headmaster office pushing paper from one side of the table to the other. He had no evidence but was very sure that paper work was breeding, maybe he should ask Xenophilius Lovegood. Having complete the finances he treated himself with a lemon drop.  
Lunch in the great hall had just started when a “Yeeha!” echoed through the school. Curious students and staff members looked to the open doors of the hall where, Albus Dumbledore dressed as a cowboy was riding on a giant flamingo waving his hat.  
“Albus, what do you think you are doing?” Minerva McGonagall hurried from the staff table to stop the crazy headmaster.  
“Look at me Minni, I’m a cowboy. Do you like my pony? Students follow me we have riding lessons in the yard.” With that Dumbledore galloped from the hall.  
At the staff table Harry looked warily up to Severus. “Sev, what exactly did you put in the lemon drops?”  
“I haven`t named it yet, it is stronger than I thought.” Severus answered sheepishly.  
“How about essence of insanity?” Harry grinned, “Come on, I have to take a photo and were did he found that flamingo?”


End file.
